Liit
Liit is a Human man, a hero who has been journeying across the planet Zoniat, dealing on multiple occasions with Space-Balls, ZooChompers, and other hazards, assisted by robots and other companions. Unlike many protagonists in the PCG world, Liit's backstory is not fully known, and until recently he didn't even know his name, and was only referred to as Unknown Prisoner of the Space-Balls, or Unknown Prisoner for short. History He was first seen being captured by Space-Balls in the Bone Zone on the surface of Zoniat. They rounded him up and brought him aboard their ship. (Space-Balls Series: "Dino's Quest"). Shortly thereafter, he realized that he was locked in a cell with three mean-looking robots and a pair of handcuffs on his hands. He further realized that he had no memories, and no idea who he was. He rescued Tutorial Bot, who became his partner. They escaped the cell, and found out that their captors were Space-Balls. They began to explore their surroundings, while trying to survive against the Ape-Balls who resided there. This turned out to be Exon, a Space-Ball prison ship. He escaped it on a small escape pod. The escape pod took him back to Zoniat. image:Unknown Prisoner 3d.JPG thumb right The Unknown Prisoner is ready to fight some Space-Balls. There, he befriended many other beings, such as Kill Bot, Woob-Wüb, a bird, and Cleaning Bot. His adventures often involved dealing with a large number of creatures, and trying to either negotiate with them or not get killed by them. He also encountered The Collector, who allowed him to use his robotics lab in the Mountain Zone to build robots such as Spunkin and Gun Bot. The Collector also revealed that the planet they were on was, in fact, the surface of The Fat Guy. (Space-Balls Series: "Space-Balls") As they journeyed across the Mountain Zone, they began to encounter more and more ZooChompers. Additionally, they kept finding memory chips for Tutorial Bot, who would use them to relive part of his past, regaining the memories. They also fought Dino a few more times, each time encountering a newly evolved, more powerful form. Tutorial Bot, after one fateful memory chip, stabbed and killed Woob-Wüb, departing the party. However, Liit encountered and befriended Retsel, somewhat making up for the two lost party members. They found their way into the Collector's castle, who revealed that he'd been the one controlling the space-balls all along. He took control of Liit's robots and merged them into one massive robot in order to fight him. Additionally, he revealed Tutorial Bot's true nature as God Bot, an incredibly powerful being. Liit was able to triumph by reminding God Bot of his friendship with Liit. They then defeated the Collector, right before Dino crashed into the castle and attacked. The party was barely able to defeat Dino, and then the castle collapsed. The Collector had rigged a bomb for cases like this, so Liit had to get out as many of his friends as possible from the rubble before the bomb went off. He rescued Tutorial Bot, Malphoid, Lester, Retsel, and possibly Kill Bot. The team were then thrown from the ruins of the castle, only to encounter the Red Stripe Clan of ZooChompers. (Space-Balls Series: "Tutorial Bot's Past") APPEARANCES *'"Space-Balls"' - First appearance; Was initially an Unknown Protagonist who was stuck in a jail cell on Space Ball Prison ship (Exon). As the game progressed, he gained more abilities, items, and cool-looking clothing. *'"Tutorial Bot's Past"' - Unknown Prisoner's second adventure begins immediately after the first, and is far more intense and dramatic. *'"Dino's Quest"' - See Also *Back to Characters [[image:Unknown_Prisoner.jpg|200px|thumb|left|''Liit as he first appeared, bound and locked up by the Space-Balls on Space Ball Prison ship (Exon) .'']] Category:Heroes Category:Space-Balls Series Characters Category:Zoniat Inhabitants